


My home

by ymanimon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymanimon/pseuds/ymanimon
Summary: Lance and Keith are already in a relationship. When Keith finds Lance seemingly in a bad mood, he has to try to cheer him up somehow.





	My home

Lance sighs. He’s sitting at the dinner table. His head is resting on his arms as his upper body rests on the dinner table. He tries to relax, but he’s frowning and his body feels heavy and tense. He sighs again, getting frustrated of this feeling he’s been having for the past two weeks.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Lance opens his eyes, he turns his head to the right, laying it down again after the movement. He sees Keith standing in the door, he’s leaning against it, looking at him, clearly waiting for an answer. He doesn’t want to talk about it.

 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it”

 

“Yes. Yes there is something.”

 

Keith walks towards where Lance is seated right after he said that. Keith sits down next to him, he lets himself relax against the back of his chair, before looking up at Lance.

 

“I will ask again. What is wrong?”

 

“And I will answer again. It’s. Nothing.”

 

Lance turns his head to the left as he already knows what kind of look Keith will give him after what he just said.

 

Lance feels an arm on his back, hand squeezing his shoulder softly.

 

“Hey, you know you can talk to me. What is it?”

 

Lance pulls his shoulders up in a shrug and leaves it at that.

 

“Lance, come on, sitting here and sighing all day won’t get you anywhere either. If there’s anything, please talk about it.”

 

Lance doesn’t want to talk about it. But he knows Keith is right. He’s been sitting here for what seems like hours, it’s probably not as much though. He sighs again before turning his head to the right again, though he’s not looking at Keith, just staring at the wall behind him.

 

“I miss home. It’s fun here, everyone is great, fighting in the galaxy is cool and all, but I miss home. I miss my family, friends… heck sometimes I even miss school.”

 

Lance feels the hand on his shoulder squeeze him again.

 

“Hey, Lance, look at me.”

 

Lance looks at Keith out of the corner of his eyes. He doesn’t want to look at him directly, he does not have the courage to do that yet.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with missing where you come from. I know it’s hard, we’re not just a city away from home, we aren’t even able to go back for an hour. I sometimes miss it too, but you can’t just sit here and be sad about it on your own. We are here together, the only thing we have is each other, so next time talk to me, okay?”

 

Lance gets a small smile. He looks at the wall and then back at Keith.

 

“Yes, I will. Thank you.”

 

Keith suddenly looks around himself. Lance checks if there’s something behind him.

 

“Hey Lance.”

 

“Yes?”

 

He turns his head around to look at Keith, who immediately kisses him on his mouth. He’s surprised but he gets pulled into the motion and kisses Keith back. After sitting there for a few seconds, he realizes where they are and pushes Keith away.

 

“DO YOU REALIZE WHERE WE ARE!?”

 

“Yes and that’s why I checked if anyone was there?”

 

Lance blushes and he hates it but he did do that, Lance relaxes a little, bending forward, looking away from Keith.

 

“Still… anyone could walk in at any time.”

 

“I don’t understand why it’s such a big if they would know about our relationship though?”

 

Lance blushes even harder now.

 

“I… Just… Not now ok!? I’m not ready for that yet…”

 

Keith looks at Lance with big eyes before a small huff escapes his mouth.

 

“Sure. When you’re ready we’ll tell them.”

 

Keith gives a small kiss on Lance’s cheek. Lance immediately gives him an angry gaze which makes Keith laugh.

 

“Now shall we go to my room, or do you want to stay here?”

 

Lance gives him an angry look, but it obviously doesn’t do anything to Keith.

 

“S- sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once they arrive at Keith’s room, Lance still seems a little tense. Lance is the first to enter Keith’s room. The door closes behind them and Lance turns around.

 

“Hey Keith-”

 

Lance isn’t able to finish his sentence before Keith smashes his lips against his, pushing Lance against the wall. Lance is shocked at first but gives in to the feeling of being kissed. The kiss soon turns into a passionate, heated kiss, tongues going in each other’s mouths, both making soft noises from the kiss feeling so good. Once they’re out of breath they finally take a break and look at each other.

 

“Is that a new way of cheering me up?” Lance asks as a smirk appears on his face.

 

Keith looks him in the eye.

 

“Maybe? If you like it and if it works, we could turn it into a habit?” Keith returns a small smirk of his own. Lance looks at him with wide-open eyes before grabbing into his hair, slightly pulling at it.

 

“Oh it helps and I think I would really like that,” he says as he places another kiss on his lips, swiftly breaking the kiss and bringing his head back to the wall, his hands still in Keith’s hair. Keith chases his lips, but Lance doesn’t let him, pulling his hair back. Keith gives him an angry, but pouting look, letting him know he obviously moved away too fast.

 

“Are you planning on staying here, pinning me against the wall or are we going to reach your bed at a certain point?” Lance looks at Keith with a smile on his face, Keith gives him an angry look in return.

 

“Of course we’re going to reach the bed. You just have to be more patient.”

 

Keith pulls Lance up, an “oh” escaping from Lance his mouth. Lance puts his legs around Keith, now being even higher than Keith. Keith pushes him even more against the wall, something he thought wasn’t possible. Keith holds his right hand under Lance his butt, trying to hold him in place, he quickly brings his left hand up to Lance his jaw, pulling his face down into another passionate kiss. This time they don’t really break up to breathe; they just huff into each other’s mouths occasionally. Lance can feel Keith’s thing pressing against him, making him aware of how hard he actually is.

 

“Keith…” Lance is able to exclaim while they’re still in kissing.

 

“Hmm?” is the only thing he gets as an answer.

 

“Bed… now…” after that, Keith breaks the kiss and looks at him with wide eyes, Lance looking at him erotically.

 

“Please, I want you…” Lance cups Keith’s head into another kiss, harshly smacking against his mouth.

 

“Understood.” Keith moves his hands to hold onto Lance steadily, walking to his bed, while Lance is giving kisses all over Keith’s cheek, chin and neck.

 

Keith puts a leg up on the bed for balance and puts Lance down. Lance pushes himself towards the other end of the bed, Keith following him, now lying on top of him. Keith gives Lance a kiss as he suddenly gets pulled into a tight hug, Lance giving him no chance to go anywhere or even look at his face anymore.

 

“Wow, what has gotten into you suddenly?”

 

He hears a sniff and feels something wet against his shoulder.

 

“Thanks Keith.”

 

“Hey. Look at me.”

 

Keith gets Lance to hold him less tight than before. As soon as he has the chance to look at Lance, he grabs his chin and pushes it up so they’re really looking each other in the eyes.

 

“What’s wrong now? We just got you to be less tense and now you’re crying?” Keith gives Lance a small smile, but seeing his boyfriend cry seemingly hurts him. He gives him a kiss on the forehead, trying to cheer him up even if it is just a little.

 

“Come on, there is nothing wrong now, I’m right here.”

 

Keith strokes Lance his hair and gives him a kiss on his forehead. Once he pulls away, Lance quickly pulls him back and gives him a deep kiss.

 

“I’m glad you are here…”

 

Keith gives him yet another kiss and looks at him in a kind of embarrassed way.

 

“Me too… but… I don’t know if this is rude to ask now, but… can we continue?”

 

Lance laughs and wipes the tears away.

 

“Please do.”

 

Keith gives him a quick peck on his lips, moving down as he opens the button and zipper of Lance his pants, moving his pants away, throwing it across the floor, he then gives a kiss on the bulge in Lance his underwear.

 

“Hmm.”

 

Keith looks up at Lance to see Lance is staring at him with half closed eyes. Keith looks down again and gives him another kiss and another, before nibbling at the underwear.

 

“Ah, Keith-“

 

Keith pulls up an eyebrow, as he looks up at Lance his face again, giving him a mischievous look.

 

“Hmm?” He keeps on nibbling and now licking at the underwear.

 

Ah! More! Give me… more. Aah-“

 

Keith moves to lick the inside of Lance his thighs and bites in his right thigh creating a mark while receiving a soft moan from Lance.

 

Keith grabs Lance his underwear and starts slowly, slowly pulling it down, not looking away from Lance his face for even a second.

 

“Ah- Keith, faster, more!”

 

He quickly pulls down the underwear as he pulls off his own shirt. He dives down and puts his mouth around Lance’s glans, putting two fingers inside of him as he does so.

 

“AAAH! KEITH!”

 

Keith can’t help but smile, as he starts moving his head up and down, trying to keep up with his fingers. Receiving moans at every movement he makes. Eventually he puts another finger in, trying to focus more on his fingers now than his mouth.

 

“Mnn, Keith, gonna… come…” Keith moves his head up to talk.

 

“Then come.” He quickly pushes his head down again, getting Lance his hands up in his hair, moving with him. He feels Lance coming closer. He pushes his fingers deeper inside him, moving at his prostate, pushing his head as far down his cock as he can. He feels Lance his hands pushing him down more as he comes into his mouth.

 

Keith sits up after Lance released his hands from his hair and he coughs.

 

“Hmm, sorry…” Lance is seemingly more tired than before. Keith swallows and wipes away the rest of the come on his face.

 

“Is okay.”

 

Lance looks at him with big eyes.

 

“Did you just… did you just swallow?”

 

“Yep.” Keith gives him a smirk as Lance his face glows redder by the second. Lance moves his hands up to his face.

 

“O my god…”

 

Keith moves up to reach Lance.

 

“What is it?”

 

Lance moves his fingers so he can look between them at Keith.

 

“I can’t believe you just did that.”

 

“Hahaha! Well, I just did. Now can I kiss you or not?”

 

At that, Lance moves his hands away, clawing at Keith’s back while they’re French kissing.

 

Lance pulls his shirt off and pushes Keith against him with his feet.

 

“So are you still going to put it in or do I have to tell you to put it in?”

 

Lance looks up at Keith with a smirk, giving this sexual gaze in his eyes, telling Keith he wants him.

 

“I think you have said enough.”

 

Keith pulls his underwear and pants down just enough to expose his cock. And moves towards Lance as he gets a foot against his stomach.

 

“Pants. All the way down.”

 

He sees Lance pout before he obliges. Lance moves his foot away as Keith throws his pants away.  
  
“Happy now?”

 

“Hmm, happier. I would be even more happy if you finally moved on.” He says as he rolls his eyes.

 

“Oh you don’t.” Keith grabs Lance by his hips as Lance opens his legs even wider just for him. Keith places his cock against Lance his hole and pushes it in in one go.

 

“Nnaaahhh-“ Lance moves his head back in ecstasy. Keith moves down to meet Lance his face.

 

“How is this?”

 

“Hmm.” Lance moves his legs around Keith: “better, I guess.”

 

Keith pushes in again and receives a loud moan from Lance at the sudden movement. Lance pulls his arms around Keith’s shoulders, once again digging his nails in, now not aware that he’s doing it.

 

Keith thrusts in again and again and again, both of them moaning, breathing heavily. Keith bites Lance his neck, as he makes a hickey, not caring about it later being seen by someone or not.

 

“Mn, Keith-“

 

They kiss deeply, tongues moving over lips, inside each others mouths, over each others teeth. Sweat dripping from both of them. Keith gives another hickey just below Lance his collarbone and on his chest all while thrusting into him, Lance letting out a loud moan, giving Keith more scars on his back in return.

 

“Keith… going to come… again.”

 

“Then come.” He exclaims as he gives him another kiss, thrusting slower, deeper.

 

“AAAH- no… together.”

 

Keith moves himself up a little bit, giving him another slow, deep thrust.

 

“Got it. Almost there.” Keith holds onto the shaft of Lance his cock, trying to stop Lance from coming as much as he possibly can. He starts moving faster, breathing heavily, letting out low moans as Lance gives him loud ones in return.

 

“Ah- Lance!”

 

Keith starts moving has hand up and down Lance his cock as he moves his hips in the same rhythm. They both start moaning loudly as they soon come together with even louder moans. Both are sweating, come spread over each other’s belies and chests, both of them breathing heavily. They give each other a kiss as Keith moves aside and lies down next to Lance.

 

“Shall we take a shower?”

 

“We _should_ take a shower.”

 

* * *

 

 

After taking a shower both of them are exhausted. Keith is lying on his back, arm around Lance. Lance is resting his head on Keith’s chest, their legs entangled. Keith has his eyes closed, enjoying the moment. Lance is staring at the wall in front of him.

 

“Hey, Keith?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“I know we went through this already, but… thank you.”

 

“Seriously, again?”

 

“I know, I know! It’s just… I tend to feel lonely sometimes. I used to feel alone almost all the time when we just got into space. I used to always miss home. You made me feel more at ease… you made this my home.”

 

Keith opens his eyes wide open, looking down at Lance. Lance isn’t looking at him. Keith moves to sit down and Lance does so as well. They’re now looking at each other, both with a blush covering their face.

 

Keith moves to hug Lance tightly, not letting go. Lance is surprised at first, but hugs him back fast after.

 

“Lance. I love you.”

 

Lance can’t see his face, but he hears the warmth in his voice, the small tremble and the soft voice but o so loud for Lance. Lance squeezes him.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I only read it once bc I was lazy, so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
